Reflection
by Athena Silverwolf
Summary: Ever wondered why Snake Eyes uses only one katana? Here's my answer. movie verse slight pairing
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So, I've never read the G. I. Joe comics, but I've seen both movies way too many times, and I apologize if the comics give an actual reason for this. I noticed that Snake Eyes uses one katana and one pistol, and this popped into my head. And it is a fan fiction, so I'm waving a creative license a bit. This is movie-verse, with Scarlett/Ripcord making Snake Eye very fun to play with.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own G. I. Joe; I'm just playing with the characters.**

Prologue

To say she was bored out of her mind was such an understatement it was a lie. The First Lady of the United States couldn't have picked a worse time to take the two female Joes away from action on her yearly retreat to upstate New York. She knew Scarlett was going as crazy as she was, and there was only so much working out a body could take. They'd run the treadmill so much neither of them wanted to look at it again. The sparring mat was stained with blood and sweat, no matter how much they cleaned it. The climbing ropes didn't even mark their hands or feet anymore; the skin that touched them had chaffed and calloused a while back.

The First Lady had been away from Washington for so long that the two women knew all her visitors by the sounds of their cars, their voices, even their footsteps. They'd already memorized the schedule of the visitors; they knew down to the second when the guards would announce the guest at the door. Even the dogs didn't bat their eyes at the presence of the two women.

"When are we going home?" she finally groaned one night.

"You know General Hawk won't call us home unless something huge happens. Duke and Roadblock are perfectly capable without us, you know that," Scarlett sighed to the younger woman. Really, she was barely more than a girl, but her skills were invaluable, and Hawk had recruited her without a second thought to her age.

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking china, and they leaped to their feet, both grabbing their weapons, and raced into the main house. They found the First Lady standing over a broken tea pot, staring, horrified at the television screen. They turned to see what it was, and both froze. "The Joes are no more," the President of the Unites States announced.


	2. Chapter 1: Elimination

**Author's Note: Well, here goes nothing **** read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and the plot**

Chapter 1

"We need to move, Silver. It's not safe here anymore," Scarlett told the First Lady, shutting off the television. They'd rewound it to watch, and neither of them could breathe right.

"You think he'd take you two out with his own wife here?" the older woman gasped.

"I don't know, and I'd rather not find out. But that's not your husband, ma'am," Scarlett replied.

"There's no way Snake is the assassin," Silver murmured, meeting Scarlett's eyes. The red head shook her head sadly, and the girl took a deep breath. "Let's go," she decided. "Get her packed. I'll get our gear," she ordered. Scarlett nodded and hurried the old woman into her bedroom.

As Silver ran back to their room, she heard the droning of an airplane. It grew closer as she threw everything into two large duffel bags. The house began to shake, and she heard the Special Forces soldiers outside shouting. "Scarlett, move it!" she shouted, strapping her sword and quiver over her black suit. A pistol was strapped to her right thigh, and a long range bow was clutched in her left hand. She slung her duffel bag of clothes and extra weapons over her back too before Scarlett skidded into the room. The sound of a lot of shooting reached them easily, and the far side of the house exploded as it took fire.

Scarlett practically leaped into her suit, grabbing her crossbow and slamming her guns into their holsters. She caught the duffel Silver threw at her before they raced out the back door in time to see the First Lady hurried into one of the armored Hummers skidding into the yard. Silver and Scarlett exchanged a look with one of the female soldiers before all three ran for a parked Jeep. The Marine leaped into the driver's seat as Scarlett took the passenger side.

But Silver braced herself against the backseat and raised her bow, an explosive arrow already knocked on the string. It was a clear enough shot to punch through the windshield on the jet, and then the whole cockpit exploded. With the threat terminated, the surviving soldiers raced for the other two Hummers. The first one peeled out, smoke rising from the tires, as the plane fell above them. The second one barely cleared one of the wings as the plane crashed into the ground, a ball of fire and smoke rolling into the air as the house and plane exploded.

"Fall back into the middle!" Scarlett yelled over the radio to the Hummer in front. One of the others took the front, and as it passed, the two Joes saw that it was full of Special Forces, specifically Marines and Navy SEALs. The First Lady was with her Secret Service agents in the middle Hummer, the Army Rangers and Green Berets in the other one.

"Sit rep," Silver ordered, taking the radio. "Marines first," she added.

"We're down four unless you have Walsh," the Marine captain replied.

"We do," Silver told him. "Navy?" she asked.

"Down three," their captain replied.

"How many for Army?" Scarlett asked.

"Lost three, two in the Hummer are wounded," was the reply.

"Service?" the Joe went on.

"Lost one," the female agent in charge responded.

"Head for the bunker," Scarlett sighed, sitting back in her seat. Silver turned to sit normally, reading her partner's expression with ease. She reached over the back of the seat and clasped the red-head's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. Scarlett didn't turn to look at her; she reached up and covered Silver's hand with her own. The Marine driving, Walsh, glanced at the two, wondering if these two were related or possibly even lovers. She didn't peg them as lovers, so she went with mentor and student, for her own peace of mind. Sisters were ruled out by the simple fact that the only things similar about them were their height and sex.

The one in the back had long silver-blonde hair pulled into a tight French braid then rolled into a bun. In the rearview-mirror, Walsh had seen her piercing blue-green eyes framed by high cheekbones and an angled jaw line. Strong shoulders and arms were matched by toned legs and a tight abdomen. There was a clever light in her eyes and a quiet air of confidence. It was clear that she didn't really consider herself pretty; she didn't bother with makeup or a sexy hairstyle. This one gave off a steady coolness, as if she was the rock or the anchor of the pair.

The other one, the elder of the two, had fiery red hair worn long and loose. A glance had told the Marine she had intelligent blue eyes set in a smooth face with a strong jaw and nose. This one clearly preferred weapons; even though her body was toned and slim, it didn't show the cord-like muscle of someone who used hand-to-hand combat. She had an air of confidence bordering on arrogance, a trait the Marine saw in a girl who liked to prove herself over the boys. Just based on the red-head's suit Walsh realized that one was the one who knew she was hot and flaunted it; she was wearing makeup even now. That one seemed like she was the fire or the chemical of the pair, giving off an unpredictable reactivity.

"What's your name, Marine, besides Walsh?" the silver-haired one asked.

"Alex," Walsh replied, glancing at her in the review.

"Call me Silver," she offered, smiling a bit. Alex nodded, and Silver released the red-head's shoulder. "That's Scarlett," she added, but her eyes never smiled like her face did. "You know where the bunker is, Alex?" Silver asked, her eyes suddenly flicking up to the sky.

"Yes, ma'am," Alex replied.

"Oh, God, please don't call me ma'am. You're older than I am," the girl told her, raising her bow once more. She relaxed when the UPS plane flew high above their heads. At Alex's raised eyebrows, she explained, "I have ultra-sensitive hearing. Makes me jumpy now."

"What are you two? You're not any branch I've ever seen," Alex asked.

Scarlett looked up at this, meeting Silver's eyes quickly. She nodded, and Silver sighed, "We're G. I. Joes. That's what the air strike was all about. They're trying to eliminate us. Every last one of us."


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading so far! Please let me know what you think and review! Here's chapter 2. **

**Warning: some mild language here. **

**Disclaimer: I own only OC and plot, as much as I wish I owned G. I. Joe, sadly, I don't. That's why this is a fan fiction**

'_Thoughts'_

_Memories_

Chapter 2

"This is Lady Jaye. If any Joes are alive, we're requesting immediate assistance," the static-shot voice sounded from the computer Scarlett had set up, and both girls whipped around. As the video repeated, another voice came in over the radio.

"This is Snake Eyes and Jinx. We're in pursuit of Storm Shadow," another woman replied.

"Jinx is Storm Shadow's cousin. She's Arashikage," Silver told Scarlett, leaning over her shoulder as the red-head sat before the computer.

"This is Scarlett and Silver. We're trying to keep the First Lady out the hands of Zarana," Scarlett sent her own video feed into the channel, and Silver watched as it popped up on the screen.

"Scarlett, where are you?" Lady Jaye asked.

"The retreat bunker in New York," Scarlett told her.

"Don't let them get the First Lady. Something's not right about the President, and Cobra Commander is behind it," the brunette replied.

"Jaye, who survived?" Silver asked.

"I've got Roadblock and Flint," there was a long silence before Jaye answered.

"No," Silver whispered, sinking to her knees. "Duke," she murmured, her heart breaking. Jaye had just confirmed that she'd lost the only brother she'd ever had.

"Keep us updated," Scarlett ordered.

"Will do," Jaye replied.

"You too, Jinx," the red-head added.

"Of course," Jinx assured her. Then Scarlett cut the feed and dropped to her knees beside Silver. She pulled the younger girl into her arms, and held her as she fought tears. The older woman knew when her grief turned into anger, because the girl was strong enough to simply stand up out of Scarlett's arms. Then she turned to the bag hanging from the ceiling and beat on it with raw strength. Scarlett had seen this kind of display from Roadblock and Duke, even from Snake Eyes, but she had no idea her partner possessed this kind of power. It was slightly unnerving to watch as sweat began to drip down the girl's form.

Then she turned and grabbed her single black-handled katana and whipped through numerous forms and stances. When Scarlett got a glimpse of her face, she realized the girl had her eyes closed. She opened them only to switch her sword for a pair of blue-handled Sais. Scarlett stopped trying to follow the flashing blades when she started to grow dizzy. She didn't know how Silver managed this kind of pace for this long; she hadn't even known Silver was capable of a pace like this.

Then something occurred to Silver and she froze, mid-stance. "How did you know it was Zarana?" she asked.

"What?" Scarlett was caught off-guard by the question.

"You told Jaye it was Zarana attacking us. How did you know that?" those blue-green eyes had never seemed so daunting before, but as Scarlett met them, she understood why the new recruits were so afraid of Silver.

"I saw her before you shot down the plane," she answered. The girl simply nodded, and turned away. The second she was released from that paralyzing stare, Scarlett's shoulders sagged. That stare was as intimidating as Snake Eyes' masked stare. Scarlett shook her head as she realized that Snake Eyes had taught his apprentice that stare.

'_His apprentice,' _Scarlett thought bitterly. She knew it wasn't Silver's fault that Hawk had decided Snake Eyes would be the best mentor to the girl, but that didn't keep Scarlett from being jealous. As Snake Eyes spent more and more time with Silver, he'd had no time for Scarlett, who in turn had gone to Ripcord. Eventually, Scarlett's feelings for Snake Eyes had faded as she grew closer to Ripcord, but she was still angry at Silver for taking her best friend. Snake hadn't even made the effort to stay close.

Scarlett remembered well the day General Hawk had officially made Silver a Joe, and it was not a sweet memory. _They'd all been summoned into the briefing room, Duke and Snake Eyes standing on either side of the General. "I know most of you did not agree with my decision to bring a fifteen year old girl into the Joes, but now that you've all seen what she can do, I'll ask your honest opinion," the General had told them._

_There had been a moment of silence before Heavy Duty stood up. "She may look small, but the girl's got some serious power. She's fully capable of handling the accelerators, sometimes better than full grown men. I approve," he said._

_Breaker got up next, saying, "She's graduated college at the age of sixteen. If that doesn't prove her intelligence, well she comprehends our computer systems better than half the men who use the. I approve."_

_Scarlett reluctantly spoke next. "All I need to say is that she's had the closest times to breaking my record more often than anyone. She broke it, and then broke her own record. I approve," she said. _

_Others spoke, approving things like her speed and wit and other capabilities. She'd been tested in everything possible, and they all approved. But it was Snake Eyes and Duke who'd make the biggest impact. "When I blackmailed General Hawk into accepting me into the Joes, you all kicked my ass. I survived," Duke started. This was met with a series of chuckles. "I've seen some of you push this girl as hard, if not harder, than you pushed me. Some of you haven't even tried to test her, so she tried to prove herself to every one of you. She knew what was at stake, and I'll be damned if she didn't impress you at least once. She's taken everything we've thrown at her, and I've never seen someone fight so hard for a place while carrying so much shit on her shoulders. Do I even need to say that I approve?" he went on. Most of the people in the briefing room were left nodding when the Captain finished._

_To everyone's surprise, General Hawk spoke next. "I told you all the day I brought her here that she'd surprise you. Clearly she did. But she also proved something to me as well. I was waiting to see how her training would influence her, and I see now that I was right in my suspicions. She didn't let your choices change her mind about what she wanted to use. Hence why there was an archery range added to our training room. She found time to train there, without any of us, while getting her ass kicked all day, and then kicking her own ass at night. That's what I wanted all of you to see. But you all know I approve, or we wouldn't be having this meeting."_

_Then Snake Eyes handed General Hawk a piece of paper. This was when everyone paid absolute attention. No matter how the General and Duke felt, if Snake Eyes didn't approve of his apprentice, she wouldn't stand a chance. "At first, I didn't think a fifteen year old would be capable of surviving our training for even a week. I didn't expect much. She proved me wrong. I was trained to keep up or get left behind, and she refused to fall behind even when I made it so that she couldn't keep up. There were times when, unknown to her, I found her practicing at 3 in the morning. She didn't expect special treatment; she didn't expect this to be easy. So she took every extra step she could to ensure her success. That's what I was looking for. I didn't care if she could handle a sword, which it turns out she can do quite well." There were chuckles there. They'd all seen that little incident. "I know I've never done this before, but I've decided to make her Arashikage. There wasn't anything to keep me from approving her," Hawk finished for Snake Eyes._

_Murmurs broke out around the room before Hawk raised a hand. The girl they'd all spoken of stepped out of the corner, her face blank. "Now that you've all heard the decision, why don't you welcome Silver Arrow to the crew?" the General said, grinning._

_Silver broke out in a huge smile of her own as Duke pushed her into the crowd, who pounded on her back, clasped her shoulder, or even shook her hand. Scarlett slipped out of the room, hair falling in front of her face, and headed for the empty training room. The pride in Snake Eyes words had been like a slap in the face. He'd never been that proud of her._

'_Is this how Storm Shadow felt? I guess his anger is understandable' _Scarlett realized as she watched the now eighteen year old.

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
